


Bulletproof

by Ravens_Are_My_Sidekicks



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, PWP without Porn, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravens_Are_My_Sidekicks/pseuds/Ravens_Are_My_Sidekicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some smut inspired by Cat's coffee...<br/>"Bulletproof Coffee.  It's made from unsalted grass-fed butter with an extract of coconut oil that improves brain energy.I will need a cup of it every hour.  Crappy coffee has toxins in it that will rob me of my creativity and my vigor.<br/>I'm going to need both..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof

Cat Grant took a sip of her coffee. She gave a content sigh at heat of the liquid. Blazing hot, just the way she liked it. 

“Bulletproof coffee. You finally got it right.” 

From where she was kneeling between her legs, Kara perked up with a brilliant smile at her approval. Cat’s placed her cup back on her desk and dropped her hand to Kara’s head, guiding her back to her wet centre. 

The media mogul had always thought she had a sexual appetite as insatiable as her thirst for success and power, until she met supergirl. Kara NEVER gets tired. It’s become a bit of a challenge, to see how many orgasms they can achieve between the two of them before Cat passes out or calls it quits. 

She had been working in her home office tonight when her assistant had arrived with the latest proofs from the office and a hot coffee. It had been a pleasant surprise when Kara had pushed back her chair and dropped to her knees. It wasn’t like the girl to take the lead in things, but hasn’t Cat been the one telling her she should be more assertive? It’s nice to see her advice hasn’t fallen on deaf ears . 

Her focus shifted sharply back to the present when Kara pushed her tongue deeper and angled herself so her nose bumped against her swollen clit with each stroke. Her legs spread wider, her hips rocking against the mouth against her. She rarely lasted long when Kara was serious about giving her an orgasm, and she could already feel the tell tale tremors starting from her quivering sex. 

It only took a few well placed licks on her clit to send her crashing over the edge. She whimpered her name, her hands and thighs clamped down hard on the younger girl’s head. When she finally released her after the waves have passed, Kara rested her head on her leg with a happy grin. 

“That’s one.” She said.

“Cheeky.” Cat murmured, running her thumb across the wetness on her lips. Kara nuzzled against her fingers. 

“Does that mean I can start working on number two?” She asked, stroking the thigh she was leaning against meaningful.

She yelped when Cat grabbed her collar when both hands and yanked her up for a ferocious kiss. 

“You have been a very bad assistant.” Cat breathed when their mouths finally parted.

“But I-”

“Quiet.” Cat said biting down on the girl’s lower lip. Kara whimpered in response.  
“Instead of helping me work, you just made me waste a full hour of productive time. And I’m never going to be able to wear this skirt in the office again, because all I’ll be able to think of is you underneath it, licking me until I came all over your face.”

Kara groaned. “You are right. I have been bad.” She kissed the corner of her mouth, and then nibbled her way up her jawline.. 

“You should punish me. Punish me until I’ve learned my lesson. Until I am a good girl again.”

Cat inhaled sharply.  
“That might take awhile.” 

“Well then, we better get started right away.” Kara said, already kissing her way down her neck.

The next instant Kara found herself pushed out of Cat’s lap and on a heap on the floor.

“What was that for?” Kara whined, picking herself up. 

“One of these days, we’ll need to have a conversation about you topping from the bottom.”

“What?” Kara asked, looking every inch a confused puppy.

Cat waved her hand airily. “Nevermind. Go clean yourself up. I was serious about finishing these proofs.”

Kara’s jaw dropped slightly. “You are kidding.” She thought the proofs were an excuse to summon her to Cat’s home late at night. There had certainly been no objections when she had proceeded with the “non-work related” activities. 

“Do I ever joke about work? I need to get these done by tomorrow, and I can finish a lot faster if you helped me.”

Kara sighed, knowing there’s no changing Cat’s mind when she was in “boss mode”

“Oh stop looking like a kicked puppy.” Cat said seeing her crestfallen face. “Besides, I haven’t drank my coffee yet, and you know how that robs me of my creativity and vigor.” Her eyes raked over Kara. “And I’ll need all of it. You are an all night job. Now, chop chop!”

Kara barely smothered her grin as she turned in the direction of the bathroom.  
“Yes, Miss Grant”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving their relationship on the show, so of course I needed to write some smut (lol). This was suppose to be pretty explicit pwp, but it turned out way fluffier than I expected. Oh well, maybe next time ;)  
> I'm tigercub08 on tumblr if anyone wants to talk supercat :)


End file.
